


哥哥

by Ada_Masure17



Category: 10000 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	哥哥

那是他第一次见到这个“同父异母”哥哥。  
是个长得极漂亮的人。  
皮肤雪白，五官精致得宛如那些摆在示范台上华贵的美丽人偶，带着不带人气的诡异美感。他整个人被包裹在一件宽大的黑风衣下，这浓重的黑，更加衬得他的肌肤似凝玉一般。  
他窝在小妈怀里微微低着头，纤长的眉睫轻扑着，像个犯了错的孩子。  
从他这个角度看过去，那人的唇色极淡，只如清晨在雾曦中绽放的花骨朵，有种脆弱而朦朦胧胧的质感。  
他抬起头望向他，那双漂亮的眸子里是怯弱的谨慎，但里面一时盛放出的明亮光芒，却……  
只想让他全部揉碎。  
lay讨厌这种纯洁的生灵。  
或者这就是身处黑暗中的众生对光明事物，与生俱来的渴羡与忌妒。  
“他是你的哥哥，因为发生了一些意外……他现在智力只有六岁……国外不利于他的养病……麻烦你照顾了……”  
照顾？  
lay有些不耐烦地走着神，把父亲的话断断续续的听入耳中，他勾起唇角，脸上露出了一个讽刺的笑。  
麻烦？这根本就没有给他拒绝的余地吧？  
lay看下那个窝在小妈怀里的漂亮男人眼睛里的淡漠，丝毫没有褪去，抛下一句“随便”，便转身离开了这个让他窒息的房间。  
后来，lay的公寓里就多了一个人。  
日子还是一如既往的过，父亲早就为他的哥哥请好了一个保姆，全权打理生活，根本就没有麻烦到他些什么，对lay来说只不过是多了一个就在同一片空间里的人而已。  
慢慢的lay发现，他的这个同父异母的哥哥很怕他。  
无论是什么时候，只要他一回到家，他的哥哥总会极快地跑回自己的房间，他也从不和自己在同一张桌子上吃饭，偶尔跟他对视，那双漂亮的眼眸里浮起了怯怕，是丝毫掩盖不住的，像是一只受惊了的小奶猫。  
他的哥哥虽然躲开他，害怕他，却对他充满了好奇，他曾不止一次的找寻到那一双躲在暗角落里望着他的漂亮眼睛，那里面闪动着的好奇与无措，更是难以掩藏。  
真的是有趣极了。lay勾唇意味不明的笑了笑，心里生出一丝奇怪的想法。  
又是一个深夜，当lay带着浑身酒气，从一个应酬的酒宴回来打开家门，他习惯性地走到了阳台，点起了一支烟，没过多久他就听到了轻手轻脚的动静，“咔嚓”一声紧闭的房门打开了。  
他的哥哥穿着一件宽大的灰色睡袍，小心地探了出来，放轻了脚步，像只灵巧的猫儿。他走到冰箱前伸手拉开了冰箱门，拿出里面放着一杯冰牛奶，低头小口小口的抿了起来，漂亮的小脸上浮起了极为舒适的表情，像是猫儿被抚弄皮毛时，那种享受而迷离的神情一般。  
空荡的客厅里没有打开灯，lay看着站在冰箱前的他幽深的眼睛里的光闪了闪，掐灭烟头，放轻脚步朝他慢慢逼近。  
他没有发现lay不仅因为光线昏暗，而且还因为他还沉浸在自己的香甜小世界里，无暇去顾及其他。  
“你……”  
身后忽然想起的男人低沉嗓音让他从自己的小世界中惊醒，纤细的身子颤了颤，握在手中的牛奶杯也脱手而下。  
嘭——  
lay皱着眉头看着他回头发现自己时那副惊慌失措的神情，上前一步就抓住了他不断后退时，扬出么细白的手腕，用力一带，把他禁锢在了自己的怀里。  
紧牵着他的腰肢，往后退了几步，lay落坐在沙发上，让他分开双腿跨坐在自己的大腿上，俯身抵住了他的额头。  
“为什么总是躲着我？”  
lay搂紧他的细腰，强迫他靠向自己，低声道。  
“我……”男人湿热的鼻息尽数喷洒在他的脸上，让他有些无措的扭了几下肩膀，想要逃离这奇怪的感觉，发现无济于事后，他委屈地垂下了脑袋，怯弱地开口道：“蕾蕾很讨厌兴兴。”  
我讨厌你？  
“呵呵……”lay被他这莫须有的猜想给逗笑了，低笑了几声后，发现怀里的人却是一幅难过又委屈的样子后敛住了笑意。  
“没有。”  
“你骗人……”豆大的泪珠从他的眼角涌出，挂到了纤长的睫毛上，委屈的样子真是好令人怜惜。  
刚才的动作让他身上的灰色睡袍皱乱了许多，领口打开了大半，显露出大半个白皙如玉的香肩，勾人的红豆也如红梅一般在衣袍下隐隐若现，无声扰乱了lay的呼吸。  
两条又直又长的腿从睡袍中露出，光洁白晳，纤细的小腿肌肉匀称，性感中透着一种即白而腻的迷情味道。  
lay看着这样的他，控制不住地有了反应。  
“蕾蕾？你……”可是作乱的人却完全浑然不知，咬着还挂着奶珠的红唇吱吱呜呜的继续说，“你……顶到兴兴了……”  
那一瞬，耳畔仿佛响起了禁忌域线被崩断的声音，神智如进入了紫红迷乱的酒液，兴奋与灼热如同醉意似的刹那间蔓延至全身。  
等lay半回过神来时，发现自己已经将怀里的人压到了沙发里，欺身而上吻住了那娇嫩的双唇。  
舌尖追逐、束缚、勾缠，暧昧的水声越发清晰的回荡在昏暗空荡的客厅，潮热的空气中悄然晕出淫靡的气息，张艺兴仰着细长的脖子承受着lay过于强势的侵略，怯弱地呜咽着像只受惊了的小奶猫，柔软的身体不瑟缩，双手推揉着lay的胸膛，光滑玉白的长腿却在不知不觉中挂到了lay的腰侧。  
调情一般的挣扎，仿佛一剂催情剂更加点燃了lay眼底的烈焰。他的心里冷笑一声，像一位老练的猎人轻轻松松化解了囚笼之中猎物无济于事的微弱挣扎，然后一点点的将它拆腹入骨。  
“蕾蕾……”张艺兴轻喘着气，红唇微张，双眸迷离的晕上了水汽，有些出神地望着天花板，口中无意识的唤着身上人的名字，抬起已经软得不行的腿用膝盖轻轻蹭了蹭lay的大腿内侧。  
“这是……这……是在干什么……兴兴好难受……”  
过于放肆的快感席卷身体的每一处，勾起最本能也是最火热的欲求，小腹不断升起的酥麻与微痒是他在这个心智时期从未感受过的，他害怕这种感觉，颤抖着身体抗拒，但内心却不住地渴求，想要更加贴近身上的人，感受那种足以灼伤他的炽热，交换两具身体的热度。  
真是要命了。  
腿根传来的轻蹭，让lay一下子控制不住嘴上的轻重，牙齿划过柔嫩的肌肤，小巧的喉结处马上就浮起了一条细细的红痕。  
“疼……”  
“乖，”lay的手灵活地探进张艺兴已经凌乱的睡袍下摆，着迷地抚摸着他光滑细白的大腿，低沉的嗓音仿佛醇厚的酒蛊醉了听者的神志，“蕾蕾在让兴兴舒服呢，兴兴舒服吗？”  
“舒……嗯舒服啊……”  
燃着欲火的花茎被同样高温的手覆住，极有技巧地把握运动起来，极致的快感让张艺兴的脚趾都忍不住蜷缩，本能地挺起腰肢，想要将自己更加完全的送入他的手中。  
这身子真骚。  
lay恶趣味地勾起唇角，故意停住了手上的动作，支起了自己的身子。  
快感骤停，张艺兴有些茫然不满地呜咽一声，想要起身追逐，可下一秒忽然亮起了灯光，却让他下意识用手背遮住了自己的眼睛。  
“睁开眼睛，看着我。”仿佛下达命令的语气，他却本能地服从，睁开眼睛看向声音响起的方向。  
lay站在沙发的末尾，脱下身上累赘的上衣，露出了藏在衣服下那身漂亮的肌肉线条，明亮的灯光下蜜色肌肉块块分明，线条流畅，说不出的性感与勾人，浓烈的荷尔蒙无声散发，让人不禁口渴难耐。  
“蕾蕾？”张艺兴仿佛被迷住了神智似的，晕着水汽的双眸着迷地盯着lay，缓缓从沙发上起身，灰色睡袍一点点滑落，修长雪白的身体完全暴露在了潮热的空气中。  
他裸着身子向lay走去，投入那同样生着高温的怀抱，光裸着肌肤没有一丝缝隙的相贴，张艺兴心满意足地勾住lay的脖子，抬头吻上了他的下巴。  
“小妖精……”lay低笑道，弯腰打横抱起张艺兴朝卧室走去。  
身体陷入柔软的被褥，湿热的吻标志似的落到白嫩肌肤的每一处，重新点燃起一簇簇幽深的火苗，在雪白的身子上留下数不清的大大小小的一圈或半圈的牙痕，看起来暧昧无比。  
“宝贝，打开腿来让我看一看。”  
“不，不行嗯……”张艺兴迷乱地摇头拒绝这令他过于羞耻的要求，最终却还是拗不过lay，被他用手压着腿根，缓缓在他的眼前打开了双腿。  
张艺兴很白，连私处也是同样的白皙柔嫩，没有多少的体毛，尺寸不小的花茎颤颤巍巍地立起，柱头渗出了不少的清液，画面淫靡又美丽。  
被用灼热的目光盯着自己，绝对不可能在他人面前崭露的美丽，张艺兴偏过头去，害羞地咬住了红润的下唇，眼睛里水光盈盈。  
“宝贝，你真是美极了。”lay轻笑着握住的花茎低头吻住了张艺兴溢出舒服娇吟的红唇，手指悄然向后方的小穴探去。  
“嗯，疼……”只不过才踏入了半指，紧致与干涩就像坠入了泥潭再难前进，身下的人也忍不住颤动就挣扎起来。  
lay定了定神，忍住自己想要直接挺入的冲动，心念电转，轻轻抽出了手指。  
这样会弄伤他的，还是需要一些东西才行。  
lay强迫着把自己的身体从张艺兴的身上撕了下来，拿过旁边的皮带，绑住张艺兴的手腕，极快地为自己套好了衣服。  
“不许跑，”看着床上一脸迷茫的人，lay定了定急促的呼吸，“我下楼买东西，马上回来。”  
火急火燎地出了门，找到最近的一家店，买全所有的东西后，当他回到家推开卧室的门，发现张艺兴已经睡着了。  
绑在他手腕上的皮带已经松开，掉落到了一旁的地板上，张艺兴抱着被子睡得香甜，纤长的眉睫在漂亮的五官上不时抖动一下，睡颜美好得像个吃了蜜糖的孩子。  
lay站在卧室的门口，静静地看着熟睡着的张艺兴，将自己残留在他雪白身子上的红痕全部收入眼底。良久，默默转身为他关上房门。  
“脑子发昏。”lay喃喃道，抬手狠狠捶了一下自己的额头，钝痛召回出走的理智，血液中流淌的高温也一点点慢慢平复下来。  
真是脑子不清醒了，我居然想上自己同父异母的哥哥，还买了这些东西？  
提在手里的装着安全套和润滑剂的袋子，让lay觉得自己简直就是一个天大的笑话，无比讽刺着自己。  
把袋子扔到沙发上，lay走到阳台点起一支烟，烟雾缭绕中慢慢回笼着，顺清自己的思绪，直到天边放明。  
不知道过了多久，“啧——”lay自嘲似的发出一声鼻音，他掐灭烟头，走回客厅，拿起沙发上的袋子，想要投入垃圾桶时，却在下一秒收住了动作。  
没准，以后还有机会能用得上。  
心里忽然冒出这个念头，lay收回手朝卧室的方向看去，势在必得地勾起了唇角。  
咔嚓——  
卧室的门打开，张艺兴揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地走了出来，裸露这个雪白身子还残留着昨晚留下的暧昧红痕。  
“蕾蕾？”一大早就看到lay话在客厅里，张艺兴吓了一跳，可下一秒就对lay扬起了好看的笑容。  
“蕾蕾，早上好呀。”  
【END】


End file.
